What's most important
by DeluxxxxInu
Summary: Inuyasha and his group is against Naraku as Naraku tries to take away what Inuyasha values the very most!
1. Naraku's plan

**What's most important**

**Authors note:** Well, hello friends! I am surprised you found me! Weeee! The idea for this story just popped in my head and demanded to get out when it got bored, so it's going on my computer right now. Hee hee. Well, I hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer: **No matter how many times I wish for him, Inuyasha has not become mine. Nor have any of the others. I guess all I can do is hope for the impossible…makes sense doesn't it?

Naraku sat in a dark room, facing Kagura. He was giving her orders on attacking Inuyasha, who had become much more of a threat than before. "He's beginning to get annoying. We have to get rid of him."

"I understand, Naraku, but how? He has that extremely powerful sword that can break through even your barrier."

Naraku grinned evilly. "We will take what he holds most dear."

The Tetseiga flashed in the sun as Inuyasha swung. "It's in its left arm!" Kagome yelled out. She had located another Shikon Jewel shard in a demon Inuyasha was currently fighting. He gave no response but began fighting toward the large demons left arm. Shippo was pelting it ineffectively with foxfire, and Mirouku was too worried to use his wind tunnel, his friends being so near and the demon had a Shikon no tama jewel shard. Sango and Kirara were helping to fight the demon, but it only regarded her Hirakotsu and Kirara's claws as large nuisances. Inuyasha was its major threat, so it forcefully batted him away with a clawed hand larger than most chairs. Inuyasha hit the ground forcefully, and Kagome ran to him on worry and instinct. He gripped the Tetseiga and stood up.

"Get away, wench, you're going to get yourself hurt." He yelled at her. She backed off and Inuyasha went back to attack again. Kagome grabbed her bow and took a sacred arrow from her quiver. She noted Inuyasha was having trouble with getting to the arm, so she shot the other arm, which was pulling him away. The arrow hit the arm and it disintegrated, and Inuyasha went for the arm. He made quick work of it, and few seconds later, he was holding a shard up proudly. He sheathed the Tetseiga and placed it in Kagome's hand.

She smiled and congratulated him, and he gave her a rare smile, which he quickly covered up. She bottled her jewel shard. They turned away from the disintegrating demon and began walking away. They had walked for awhile when Kagome and Inuyasha both stopped. Shippo and Kirara stopped not long afterwards, sniffing the air. "What is it?" Sango asked, not having the ability to sense demons. Mirouku also began sensing the demon aura.

"Naraku…" Inuyasha growled. He sniffed the air again, deep on the alert. "or possibly one of his reincarnations…like Kagura." As if directly on cue, a large feather flew over them, and a woman jumped off of it. Inuyasha scowled. "Kagura…what do you want?" He had his teeth bared. The other's hands strayed to their weapons.

Kagura just smirked, not answering or moving. Inuyasha demanded an answer again. She glared. "I'm here to do what Naraku tells me." She eternally cursed Naraku. She looked behind her and saw Naraku's poisonous insects watching her. They helped, making sure the monk didn't use his wind tunnel, but if they weren't there, she wouldn't be anywhere near the dangerous half demon in front of her. She would never show it, but he frightened her. "I need to take what's most important to you." she stated calmly. She watched the sword at his side.

He followed her gaze to the Tetseiga. He put two and two together and covered it up. He growled. "What use would it be to Naraku? He can't even touch it." he yelled at her. She smirked, but answered.

"Naraku is beginning to get annoyed by your constant intrusions. He thinks you will be defeated easier without…"

"Shut up! Naraku will never take the Tetseiga from me!" He was growling loudly and his companions backed off, almost frightened. Kagura looked amazed. She moved toward him, her evil laugh ringing through the forest.

**Author's Note:** Okay, I wasn't expecting to cut off the chapter here. I just felt like posting. This does not mean I am finished with _You only got one shot_. I may still writte more. My flash drive just broke, so it might take longer for the next chapter of _that_ story. This one shall be up soon. Please review! Thanks for reading!


	2. Kagura's attack

**What's most important**

**Author's Note: **Sorry about my last chapter. I just realized it was really short. Well, sorry. I will try to make this one longer, but no promises. People got mad because my other story had chapters that were too long, so I didn't want to overdo it. Well, I hope you like it! Reviewer responses are below!

**Disclaimer: **Hmm…I own a shirt, some Star wars legos, a Mt. Mercy sock…Nope, sorry! No Inuyasha!

**Arkynox:** Thanks for the review! I know it was kinda short, and this one is too. Sorry! I don't want to make it too long, and I want to post quickly!

**Nysoku-loves-Sesshomaru: **Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you liked it! Yay! I'll try to be more descriptive!

Kagura just glared at the group before her, her echoing laughter fading through the forest. "Who said anything about the sword?" And with that, she jumped behind Inuyasha, and had a knife against Kagome's throat before he could comprehend what she meant. Inuyasha growled deeply, about to charge, but Kagura's taunting voice stopped him. "Come any closer and I'll make quick work of the girl." Inuyasha stopped, but continued growling. She thought, "Naraku's plan better work; Inuyasha better care for this girl. I don't want him coming after me!"

Kagome's eyes were wide and scared, watching Inuyasha and the others. "Why do they want me? I might be a shard detector, but I'm not that important to him… am I? No, I mean…I can't be…I…" her thoughts were cut off when Kagura pulled her away from her friends. Inuyasha stepped forward, but stopped when Kagura moved the knife closer to her neck. He stopped, growling. He was stuck to hesitating. He wanted to crush Kagura and destroy her, but he couldn't; she had Kagome. His Kagome.

"No…" he thought. "She's not mine. What am I thinking? She's not…I don't…darn it…" He growled, "Get away from her, Kagura!" He flexed his claws. Kagura flinched, moving the knife away from Kagome's throat. BAD IDEA. Kagome ducked the knife, and still clutching her arrow, drove it into Kagura's leg. Kagome felt queasy that she did such a thing, but she needed to get away. Kagura lunged toward Kagome, but Inuyasha was already there. He grabbed Kagura and dug his claws deep. Kagura screamed. She pulled out a feather and quickly jumped on it.

"Curse Naraku…" she thought, "he said this should be easy." Her feather lifted up in the air and she began flying away, when she heard yelling.

"Stupid wench!" Inuyasha growled. "She could've cut your head off!" He quickly added, "How are we supposed to find jewel shards without that?" He hoped she wouldn't notice.

"I can take care of myself, Inuyasha! I knew what I was doing! I probably would've been killed if I hadn't, so I figured I'd have a better chance that way! And anyways, I didn't see you helping!" Kagome screamed at him. She then calmed down and walked a little away from the others, whispering to herself. "It doesn't matter anyway. Even if I was gone, you could always get Kikyo to help you…I'm sure you'd love that." She didn't really expect Inuyasha to hear the last part, but due to his demonic senses, he did. He felt a pang of guilt. But, he then wondered why.

"Why should I feel guilty? She's the one who's so careless. And she's lucky I protect her. I _could _just go off to find shards with Kikyo. But…why would I feel guilty…that I made Kagome sad? I don't care about what that useless human thinks…right?" He knew there was some reason behind his guilt, but he wasn't sure what it was. Either that or he was afraid to admit it to himself. He then turned to see Sango, Mirouku, Shippo, and even Kirara glaring at him.

Kagura smirked. She thought, "Hmm…Naraku doesn't seem to have his facts straight. Inuyasha clearly doesn't care for the girl; he only needs her to see the jewel shards. Now this…Kikyo…isn't that the dead priestess? Well, I shall go tell Naraku my new information." She then flew away, no one noticing her delayed departure.

**Author's note:** Okay, please don't hurt me! I know it was short, but I didn't want to make it too long. Someone said my other story's chapters were too long, and I just wanted to get this posted! I will try to post regularly, though. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Inuyasha's thoughts

**What's most important**

**Chapter III**

**Author's Note: **Hey! Listen, I know my chapters have been short, and I will try to make them longer. Still, I don't want them to be too long! I hope you've enjoyed it so far! Yay! Guess what? I got a bunch of reviews asking for longer chapters, so this is me trying! So…Yay! Thanks for reading! Please review!

**Disclaimer: **Are you crazy? Of course I can't give him to you! I don't own Inuyasha! Even if it is my largest desire.

Reviewer responses

**NysokulovesSesshomaru** Like I said, I'm trying to make them longer. In my other story, people got mad when I made them too long. Oh, and I am so excited that you actually even want to read my story, let alone like it. You rock! Thank you so much!

**arkynox** Well, I am trying to make them longer! And I will try to put in more scenery. I will try really hard, but it's hard to change one's writing style. So, yeah. But I swear I will try. I am so glad you like my story. Go you! Thanks for reviewing and reading!

**Kangarooluver22** Well, Kikyo is mentioned in this story, but I'm not even sure if she'll be in it. Review and tell me what you want and I will try to put it in, but for the record, I do not like Kikyo. And the kidnapping…well, I don't want to give away the story! Thank you for even noticing me! Wahoo!

Inuyasha watched as Sango, Shippo, Mirouku, and Kirara watched him. "What's your problem?" He yelled at the people (and demons) glaring at him. Sango shook her head at Inuyasha's helplessness. Shippo had told them what Kagome had said, also picking it up with his demon senses. Everyone else noticed what they thought about each other…so why didn't they?

"You're so stupid!" Sango yelled at him. He stared, surprised. Some human was yelling at him! He continued seething, not noticing his mouth hanging open. A little voice inside Inuyasha's head was telling him that she was right, but he dismissed it. Kagome had slowly walked away a small while ago, before Sango had started yelling. "Go after her!" She ordered him.

He scoffed but turned. "I guess I should, the stupid wench will probably be killed out there all alone." he said. His heart skipped a beat when he realized what he just said could happen. Inuyasha followed the girl's scent, scowling. He found her not far away. She was standing at the base of the god tree, staring at it. She didn't notice he was behind her in a small clearing surrounded by many tall trees. Inuyasha stood watching her. A stray animal ran through the woods behind them, and she turned quickly, to make sure nothing was creeping up on her. Inuyasha jumped in a tree before she saw him; he figured she'd be mad if she noticed him spying on her. He noticed her eyes were pained and her whole face displayed deep sorrow. She sat down next to the tree; her arms wrapped around her legs. She sat for a long time staring into space.

After about half an hour, Kagome sat in the same spot. Inuyasha was in the same position as he had started. He didn't want to move so she would notice him; he could tell she was still upset and possibly angry. Yet, the sadness in her bright blue eyes was practically tearing him apart, but he didn't understand why.

After a while, Inuyasha's eyes opened. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. It was pretty dark now, and the sun was practically set. He looked to where Kagome was sitting. One problem. She wasn't there. A thousand scenarios raced through his head. Kagome could've gotten kidnapped, or attacked, or…or something much worse. "How long were you planning to spy on me?" Inuyasha jumped at Kagome's voice, but he was surprised there wasn't anger in her voice. He silently wondered how long she'd known he was there. As if knowing his question, she answered. "I knew you were there since you followed me, Inuyasha."

He looked guiltily at her. He slowly jumped out of the tree and landed beside her. "Why didn't you yell at me earlier, if you knew?" he asked. He was confused. She didn't seem angry at all. She actually seemed happy. Not that he was complaining.

Kagome blushed. She had enjoyed him just being there, yet having them not fight. She knew she couldn't tell him that. At least not the entire story. "I…didn't want to fight with you." she answered. "I thought if I waited…we could prevent a fight." She smiled in spite of herself. She didn't want to fight with him, and when she saw he was asleep, she didn't have the heart to wake him up. She thought he was cute sleeping. But she wouldn't ever tell anyone that.

Kagome then turned back and sat at her previous place beneath the tree. She watched as Inuyasha came and sat beside her, but not too close to her. She held her head down, thinking about what she had said earlier. "Inuyasha…" Kagome slowly said. He looked up at her, concerned, which he tried to hide. Kagome continued, not looking at him, and then she took the plunge. "I… I'm sorry for what I said earlier. What I said about Kikyo. I shouldn't have brought her up."

Inuyasha stared at her. She _apologized?_ But, for some reason, Inuyasha didn't feel happy about her apology; it didn't seem right. When Inuyasha didn't say anything, Kagome bit her lip and began turning away, but then Inuyasha said something. "You…you really don't think that, do you Kagome?" Her head snapped up and she stared at him in wonderment. Then her face fell and she didn't answer. Inuyasha worried when she didn't answer. "Kagome, I…" he couldn't find the right words to say to her. She was obviously upset, and she obviously believed what she said, yet she couldn't be farther from the truth. She continued hanging her head and she wouldn't look at him. He wanted her to. He wanted for her to smile at him and them both to know everything was okay, but how could he make her see how wrong she was?

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, not looking at him. She was afraid. Afraid of her answer. She did believe that. But still…if Inuyasha would rather have Kikyo with him instead of her, why didn't he? He still stuck with her, Kagome. Still, she worried. What if he realized this and went off with Kikyo the next time she showed up, leaving her? She didn't know what she would do. She felt she couldn't go back to her time, pretending it never happened. It hurt too much just thinking about it. To lose all her friends here, to go back to her boring school…and to have to pretend her best friend never existed.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started again. This time, Kagome looked up at him. He was sad to notice the happy glint usually in her eyes was gone, replaced with a look of despair. He wanted her to be happy again, to smile at him. "You're not just a replacement of her." he said quietly. Kagome's eyes widened. A small smile tugged her lips upward as she heard this. Inuyasha was happy to see he said the correct thing.

Her lips trembled as she fumbled over her next words. "Do…do you really mean it?" she asked hopefully. Inuyasha nodded slowly, but he could tell she needed more reassurance.

He then did something we always, and still was, afraid to do. He pulled her close to him. He embraced her. "I swear, Kagome. You're not her replacement." Kagome was startled, but leaned into him. "You're so much more to me, Kagome." He looked down at her confused, yet still happy face. "You're my best friend, Kagome. I loved Kikyo, and I think a part of me still does. But I swear, I wouldn't switch you with her right now, or ever. You're too…." He didn't know how to finish. Kagome stared at him with a hopeful look in her eyes. He had to tell her. He believed it would fix everything. "Kagome, the truth is I…" He was interrupted by two unwelcome voices.

"Mirouku! Stop right now! I highly doubt either would do…_that_! And I am not doing that with you either, you messed up pervert!" They recognized this voice as Sango's, and they could only wonder what Mirouku was thinking. Then they could hear Mirouku laughing and a resounding slap. Inuyasha jumped up, leaving a startled Kagome alone on the forest floor. Mirouku and Sango entered the clearing they were in hardly a moment later. Sango looked quite angry, and Mirouku had a distinct hand print on his face. Sango saw them and waved. "Hey Kagome! I'm guessing he found you!" she said, referring to Inuyasha.

"Yeah…I guess." Kagome wasn't really paying attention. She stood up slowly. She stood next to Sango. Then she felt a hand in a very inappropriate spot. That ended with Mirouku having Hirakotsu bouncing off his head, yet another handprint on his face, and a large bump forming on the top of his head.

"What did _you_ hit me for?" Mirouku yelled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha scowled at him. "Because I felt like it. Stop being a pervert." he said, pushing the subject of him away.

Sango sighed and turned away. "Well…I suppose there's no use staying here." she said, trying to make conversation. The others all nodded and turned away, Mirouku half-limping from behind.

"Kagura, I see you have returned." Naraku observed when she walked into Naraku's castle. Then his eyes turned dark and angry. "Yet, you have returned without the girl. My poisonous insects somehow missed what happened…" he said, smirking evilly. Kagura winced. How was she supposed to get out of this one?

"I…I…." Naraku continued smirking at her, trying to intimidate her. She blurted out the first thing that popped into her head. "There's no way kidnapping her would help! I figured I shouldn't because I did some spying and he cares for someone more so I decided to come back and report to you, then go looking for the dead priestess." Then it hit her that Naraku was only mocking her by saying the insects missed the fight.

A cruel, evil, just plain _awful_ smile played across Naraku's lips. The sight of him at that moment would instantly kill any average human by fright. Kagura didn't flinch. She simply refused to give him the satisfaction of even hinting he might be slightly intimidated. She would never show that he had power over her, even though he did.

He then spoke in his icy voice. "I presume you believe he doesn't like this girl, but the priestess I killed 50 years ago? And he only uses this girl as a replacement?" He turned away. "Come, Kagura, and I will show you something."

Kagura followed slowly, growling at Naraku from the back. She wondered what he had to show her. He walked into a dark room. It was completely empty except for Kanna, who stood holding a mirror. It was foggy and showing no picture. Kanna looked up and waited for instructions from Naraku. "Show Kagura." he ordered.

Kanna nodded and the fog began to swirl, and when it stopped, there was a picture of a tree. They watched as Kagome sat by it then joined by Inuyasha. They talked awhile, and Inuyasha openly stated that she was more important than Kikyo. Kagome smile a bit and then Inuyasha _embraced_ her. This made Naraku smirk darkly.

He turned to Kikyo. "You have to go back. Get the girl this time, like you were supposed to do." He then left, smirking as Kagura got ready to visit Inuyasha the second time.

"So…where is this shard supposed to be?" Inuyasha asked as they moved along the trail in the dark green forest. Kagome looked up and smiled at him.

"It's not much farther now…I think." she answered as she looked as far as she could see. She could just only see after the forest, and only a little bit. There was a large field there. Inuyasha looked down at the dark haired girl. He couldn't suppress a small smile. Since he had met her, he had been quite rude to her, and she still stuck with him no matter what. Even if he became overrun by his demon blood, she still was there for him, and she even tried her best to help him. His worst fear was that she would be helping him and he would attack her, just because of some dumb demon rage that he couldn't control. When the Tetseiga had broken and he had lost control, he remembered her not listening to her worried friends and rushing to help him. (A/N Okay, Inuyasha isn't supposed to remember this, but in my story he does.) She had stood inches before him, and a voice in his head was yelling at her to run as far away as possible, but he couldn't control himself to warn her. He was so relieved when she was smart enough to help him, even if it was by sitting him.

He did say he wanted to become a full-fledged demon, and if someone asked him now, he still probably would say he would. But he wasn't sure. He didn't want to hurt anyone, especially Kagome. He didn't want her to be scared of him. But…wasn't that the point of the rosary anyway? Wasn't she scared of him when they first met? It worried him. What if somewhere, deep in her conscience, she was still a little scared?

"Inuyasha?" He almost jumped when he heard Kagome's voice. He looked down at her. Her bright blue eyes were full of wonder. "Are you okay?" she asked. Inuyasha realized she must have noticed he was acting different.

"Yeah…I'm fine." he answered. He didn't want her to think her was weak. She kept staring at his face, her eyes filled with confusion and worry. She then smiled, satisfied with his answer.

"That's good. I don't like you being sad." she whispered. Her eyes then widened and she blushed brightly. She didn't know why though, she just felt embarrassed when she said the simplest thing about or around him. Inuyasha smiled in spite of himself. Kagome nudged him. He looked down at her. "It's not much farther now." He looked forward. He was surprised to see they had passed the clearing and were currently entering another stretch of trees. His eyes widened when he faintly smelled a demon not far into the trees. He also smelled blood littering the whole forest.

"Kagome….wait." he warned. "Don't go any farther yet." Kagome nodded, also feeling a faint demon aura, mixed with a jewel shard. She had no idea how big this demon was; the demon was too far away. Inuyasha stood in front of her, his senses sharpened. He walked in slowly, his hand close to the Tetseiga. Kagome followed behind him, notching an arrow into her bow. "Be careful, Kagome. I'm not sure how big this demon is."

Kagome nodded. She felt confident that Inuyasha could easily take this demon down. She could help too, but she doubted it was needed. They walked farther, yet the aura still seemed far away. Kagome didn't feel it any closer until she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.


	4. Cuts and bruises

**What's most important**

**Chapter IV**

In no way, shape or form, do I own Inuyasha or his friends, except for a badly drawn picture of Inuyasha and Kagome. But I don't think that counts. For some odd reason.

**Author's Note: **Hey! I hope you don't all hate me for the cliffhanger, but I am back! I started this seconds after I posted chapter three, so don't get mad! And without further ado, here's the next installment of _What's most important_!

Reviewer responses

**yugiisacutey: **Thank you! I am so excited you read! I try to spell right, so I'm glad you can understand. I love your story! I know you're not stealing! (Nice name. He definitely is.)

**kitsune'sangelofflames: **Thank you! That makes me feel all special! And I have been trying to make chapters longer, so it's a slowly growing…umm….thing. But thanks!

**Branch of tree la: **Hey! Thanks! I am so glad you like it.I am glad you noticed the lengthening. I am so glad you will keep reading! It makes me feel specialful!

**Kirarakitty: **Okay! I am trying to make them longer! Trying hard. Oh, and you're very observant! She does have brown eyes! But, that is only in the English version. In the Japanese, she has blue. I like blue better. Hee hee! Thanks for the review!

**swatchick: **Thank you so much! Hee hee! Your review definitely made me laugh a bit! I hate cliffys too, and I did begin writing this chapter seconds after I uploaded that story! And I mean it, seconds!

**Nysoku-loves-sesshomaru: **Well, gee, maybe I should. Hahaha! Just kidding. I'm trying to make them longer, so it might take longer. But, I'm so overjoyed you like my story enough to even care if I update! Yay! Go you! Thanks for the review!

**Kangarooluver22:** Thanks for the review! Hah! I don't like Kikyo either. And thanks! You are way too nice to my pathetic story!

Kagome self consciously let out a blood curdling scream when she felt claws scraping her shoulder. Inuyasha immediately turned and he attacked the huge bear demon, which had clawed at her unprotected shoulder. He quickly picked up Kagome and jumped away from the demon. He placed her on the ground, far away from the demon, where it was safe.

Inuyasha ran towards the demon, drawing the Tetseiga. His keen sense of smell didn't let him forget Kagome was injured. Something deep within him stirred. He forced himself to keep it down. He could not have it take over. Not now, Kagome was too near. He was looking for the split in the winds so he could perform the wind scar, when he was batted away forcefully; the large bear claw successfully knocking the wind out of him. He braced himself for hitting hard ground and tried to flip in midair so he could land feet first.

He was unable to land correctly, so he quickly righted himself, but when he looked up, the demon was gone. His eyes widened. He hadn't sensed the demon move, and he still couldn't sense its immediate location. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He stood before Kagome protectively. He whispered to her, "Kagome…I think something may be wrong with me. I can't sense the demon…"

Kagome's eyes bulged. "You can't either?" she gasped. Inuyasha looked at her quickly, ensuring her safety. He needed her to listen now. He couldn't risk anything…at least not her.

"Kagome, listen to me. If it comes back and something happens to me…don't stay. I need you to run as far away as you can. Don't even look back." he whispered. He knew nothing this demon could do, except manipulate the shards to make his aura undistinguishable. He didn't want to be unable to help if the demon gets to her, and he didn't want to lose control and do something much worse.

"There is no way I would leave you out here, Inuyasha." she answered without hesitating. He looked back at her.

"Kagome…" he started.

"No." she said firmly. "I am not leaving you here all alone." Kagome didn't care even if she was hurt, and the chances of that were very slim. She knew Inuyasha would always protect her. She thought even if something did happen, she could never leave him. They had been through much too much stuff together, and she would always stand by his side.

Inuyasha looked to the left when he heard something large moving through the trees. He was surprised that big of a demon could even hide in the forest. He stood closer to Kagome. The smell of the blood on her shoulder clouded his thoughts and it was difficult to concentrate when he was this close to her. "Kagome…" he whispered worriedly. Her blue eyes met his. "How…how is your shoulder?"

Her eyes widened, yet he couldn't tell if she was happy or upset he asked. "Its okay." she assured him. She knew she couldn't have him worrying. She could tell he was still upset. She figured he would beat himself up over this after the demon was taken care of. She didn't want that. "It'll be fine, Inuyasha. I swear."

He seemed to like this answer enough to forget about her shoulder for the time being. Yet, there was still a lingering feeling that wouldn't go away. He looked around more. Kagome's voice made him jump. "Inuyasha…I think I can sense the jewel shard." she breathed.

"Where?" he asked. She pointed somewhere to the east. Inuyasha smirked. "So…that must be where he is." He inched closer to the trees she had pointed to. Kagome readied her bow and pointed her arrow where she sensed the shard. She couldn't risk Inuyasha getting hurt. Inuyasha growled and charged towards the demon's specified location. The demon jumped out of the trees right before Inuyasha entered. Inuyasha skidded to a stop and turned to face the disgusting demon. He glared at it, baring his fangs. He raised the Tetseiga, and was surprised to see that it was becoming much slower than before. He raised his arm.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha yelled, while swinging his arm down in his attack. The demon was hit and it flew straight across the clearing. It jumped up almost immediately, growling. He jumped straight to Inuyasha, digging his claws into Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha cringed, holding back a scream as claws tore through his flesh.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She ran towards him, but he yelled for her to stay back. She stopped obediently. Inuyasha growled deeply. He ran at the demon. It hurt his torn side for him to move so strenuously, but he only ran faster. The demon swung a claw at him, but Inuyasha jumped skillfully over it. He held out his claws and dug the in the top of the demons head. It went through the demon's head. It had blood running down his face when he tried to swipe at Inuyasha. His aim was way off, since he couldn't see because of the blood and the massive headache that was forming.

Inuyasha yelled to Kagome, "Where's the shard?" Kagome looked away from Inuyasha to take a look at the demon. She noticed the faint pink light in its head.

"It's in its head! Right in between its eyes!" she yelled. Inuyasha nodded, and swiped at the head, but before he got his claws at it, he felt the demon punch him directly in the stomach, forcefully knocking the wind out of him and making his wound that much worse. Inuyasha gasped for air while hitting the ground with his arm. There was a large crack resounding through the clearing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. The demon ran off into the woods. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" she said, looking everywhere she figured he could be hurt. She checked his side, his head, and his arm. She winced when she saw his shirt. Blood was spilling all over his shirt and it was still bleeding at an alarming rate.

He looked up at her. She was pulling at his shirt. He stared at her, alarmed. "Kagome, what are you doing!" he practically screamed, blushing. Kagome gave him an almost glare.

"I need to see your wounds, idiot!" she said. She didn't care if she was being rude; she wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Well, what about the demon?"

"I can't sense the shard anymore; it can't be that close." she said, pushing aside his worries. She had him pull off his shirt. She gasped out loud. His side was gushing blood, and his arm was black and blue all over. "We'll be lucky if your arms not broken." she told him. "Don't try to move it." She grabbed her medical supplies, which she had carried just in case something like this happened, and pulled some stuff out. She was about to start bandaging him, when he pulled her closer. He turned her around with his good arm.

His eyes widened when he saw her shirt. "Inuyasha!" she cried.

"Kagome!" he scolded. "You told me it was okay! There's blood all over your shirt!"

"So what, you could have a broken arm and your side is ripped open!"

"Well, I'm half demon!"

"Big deal!" she yelled sarcastically. She tried to continue, but she stopped her.

"Get your shoulder first." he said, with a no-nonsense tone. She sighed in defeat. She made a quick make-shift patch on her shoulder, yet it was good enough to please a half demon who hardly knew half as much as she did in medicine.

She then turned to him and used some of the same cloth as she did when she fixed her shoulder. She wrapped it tight enough for pressure, but not too much to hurt him. He watched her, marveling at how skilled she seemed at this. After his side, she pulled some more out and began making a small cast. She was winding it around his arm when he spoke to her.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."


	5. Kagura's return

**Whats most important**

**Chapter V**

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I am just borrowing them. I'm still not sure if I'm going to give them back, though...

**Author's note:** Hey! I apoligize a billion times for taking so long to update! Our computer was all grrr and did not want to work! But we got a new one and it is my new friend! We named him Gizmo. But anyway, this one is much faster and does not take three minutes to type a single letter, so Yay! throws party So...I hope you like this chapter!

Reviewer responses

**Dogdemoninuyashaandkagome:** Yay! I'm so glad you like it! Wahoo! I am so happyful! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kangarooluver22: **Yay! You really like it, you really like it! I'm so happy! Wahoo! Thanks!

**Keiko Ookami:** Yes. Very aw. Yay! I'm so glad you reviewed! Thankies!

**Nysoku-loves-Sesshomaru:** Yay! I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! Yay you!

**Swatchick:** Yay! I'm so glad you liked it! Wahoo! Thanks for reviewing!

**Arkynox:** Yay! I was aiming for that! Wahoo! I agree! He would go completely insane. I'd watch out if that happened!

**Kitsune'sangelofflames:** Yay! I like it when he's protective! It's so cute! Wahoo!

**Yugiisacutey:** I'm so sorry! I tried writing on my old computer but it was all like grr and it wasn't working and then we got a new one so I had to restart the chapter! I'm so sorry! Thanks for reviewing!

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. She was sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha had said they should stop for a while because their wounds. Kagome had been surprised, since he never wanted to take breaks, but she agreed. Inuyasha know sat watching her sleeping form. He had been so worried when he had seen her shoulder. Her shirt was completely covered in blood. Though he would never tell anyone, he had been scared. He looked down at him arm. She had wrapped bandages around his arm and secured it behind his head so it would not move. He was annoyed by it but he remembered he had'nt been able to move it since he had collieded with the ground. He figured Kagome had been right about it being broken.

He sat still for a while, just watching her. He started getting tired but he refused to become unalert. He was becoming tired again, when he smelled a demon. His eyes opened wide when he realized it smelled like Naraku. Yet, it was different. It got stronger when he noticed it was Kagura. He jumped up quickly, completely on the alert. He lokked over to Kagome. "Kagome..." he whispered to her. She didn't move. He looked around quickly and leaned down to her and shook her awake.

She opened her eyes groogily. "Inuyasha?" she asked, "What's going on?" She looked up at him for a second before her eyes widened. She had sensed a demon aura and a jewel shard. She jumped up quickly and picked her bow and quiver of arrows from the ground. "Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard too." Inuyasha unseathed the Tetseiga.

"So...Kagura's got a jewel shard..." he thought. He scanned the area for Kagura. They could both sense she was getting closer. They brandished their weapons and readied themselves. They sensed her up not far ahead, but Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha...Kagura's in front of us...but the jewel shards ahead of us." she said, looking up at him. "I think the demons back."

Inuyasha cursed. The odds were completely against them. His arm was practically broken and there were two demons coming. And he had to protect Kagome. She had already gotten hurt earlier. Not to mention, it was dark, so she probably couldn't see very well.

Kagome turned herself away from him so they were back to back. "Inuyasha...I can watch for the demon while you watch for Kagura..." she said quietly. Inuyasha nodded, but then he realized that she couldn't see him.

"Okay..." he said. He stood in silence for a while before, "Be careful, Kagome." Kagome lightly smiled. She could sense the demon was getting closer. She was worried. Inuyasha normally had troubles when he fought against Kagura, and now his arm was broken. And there was another demon _with _a jewel shard. Then, Kagome saw a flash of brown, and the demon was in front of her. She let an arrow fly but it dodged and it missed it by a hairsbreadth. She gasped and tried to back up, but Inuyasha pulled her toward him and jumped back away from the demon, pulling her away with him. Inuyasha turned back and went after the demon. Kagome fitted an arrow and aimed toward the demon. She watched Inuyasha and the demon fight; waiting for an opening.

She felt a demon presence behind her. She turned to see Kagura run past her toward Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" she yelled. Inuyasha turned quickly, thinking she was in trouble. Kagura struck him across the chest. The demon behind him whipped him across the head simultaneously. Kagome couldn't supress a scream. Inuyasha tried to jump out of inbetween the two demons, but Kagura grabbed his arm...his bad arm. Inuyasha gasped in pain and he heard a large crack.

Kagura smirked and turned away from Inuyasha, running towards Kagome. Kagome loosed an arrow towards her but Kagura used her wind control to set it off course. She grabbed Kagome. Kagome strugged, and was able to catch Kagura's chin with her fist, but Kagura pushed her away immediately afterward. Inuyasha ran towards her, but he was intercepted by the demon. Inuyasha growled deeply and furiously and ran his claws through the demons arm and pulled, turning it around. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed when he saw the spider looking scar spreading across his back. _"He's another one of Naraku's reincarnations!" _he thought. He brought the Tetseiga out and struck the demon across the arm, almost cutting it off.

Kagura grabbed Kagome and pulled a feather from her hair; which immediately grew enourmous and pulled Kagome on it with her. At the same time, Inuyasha was pushed to the ground and he looked up to see Kagome being flown away from him.

"Inuyashaaaaaaaa!"

**Author's note:**

DUN DUN DUN!

Hee hee hee. Well. Again, I apoligize for taking so long. I'm so sorry! Well, for those who may be confused, the demon with the jewel shard is using the shard to make himself undetectable by senses or auras, but Kagome can sense his jewel shard. If you need more clarification, just ask in a review! Sorry it took so long!


	6. Inuyasha's search

**Whats most important**

**Chapter VI**

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'm just meesing around with their lives for fun. Fun. It's my only profit. So don't sue me. Because I have no money and therefore you can't! Ha!

**Author's note:** Hey! I am so happy so many people seem to like my story! I'm so sorry my other story is on hold, but it's hard to write so much. Sorry for those of you reading. You all make me feel loved! So thank you so much! Oh yeah, if anyone here would like to go to an roleplaying site and be Sesshomaru, please tell me. I told my friend I'd look for her.

Reviewer responses

**Swatchick:** Hey! Sorry about the cliffy. I hate them too. Honestly. But if I didn't leave cliffies, you'd be angry I'm not posting quick enough. So yeah! But still sorry! Thank you for reviewing!

**Koraq:** Yay! A new reader! Wahoo! I'm so happy you like my story and approve of my way of keeping the characters! Yay! I'm trying to make the chapters longer. I swear. Thank you!

**Dogdemoninuyashaandkagome:** Yay! Thank you! Great work! That makes me so happyful! Wahoo! Yay! Thank you!

Inuyasha stared as Kagome was pulled higher in the air. He tried to jump up toward her, pushing himself up through the trees. He was just about to jump to catch Kagura's feather, which Kagome was also on, when he felt a sudden weight on his leg pullimg him down. He cursed inwardly. The demon was pulling him back down to the ground. Away from Kagome.

Inuyasha whipped around growling. He lashed out at the demon the moment he came to solid ground. Inuyasha was beyond mad. He raked his claws through the demon's back. He bared his fangs and slashed through the demon's forehead. The demon fell to the ground, only just concious. Inuyasha growled. The rest of the fight was just a blur.

Inuyasha stared at the setting around him. Trees were ripped from the ground and there were many holes in the ground. It was a place of complete chaos. Inuyasha realized he had lost all control. It scared him. What if good people had been there? He stared. He needed Kagome back. He realized now that she was the one thing that tied him to sanity.

He ran into the trees. He tried to follow the scent. He jumped to the tops of the trees. He realized it was easier to follow them if he was higher, due to the fact that they were flying. He could sense them both clearly. He ran faster and faster. It started to hurt, but he didn't dare stop. Every moment that passed was another that something could happen to Kagome.

He ran faster and found himself outside of the woods. He realized this was really easy. What if this was a trap? That was highly probable. He realized he didn't care even if it was a trap. He just had to get to Kagome. He continued running.

Kagura flew toward Naraku's castle. She knew of the trap Naraku was setting. She was not sure what she should do. All she knew was that she wanted Naraku to be gone. She wondered if she could get Inuyasha to aid her in defeating him. She was supposed to lead him to Naraku's castle. She didn't know what to do. She then got an idea.

Inuyasha ran without stopping. He needed to get to Kagome. He needed to make sure she was okay. He followed Kagome's scent mixed with Kagura's. He wished he could find them quicker. This was a slow process. Funny that it was slow when he was running much faster than humanly possible. He then realized that they were much closer. They seemed to have stopped. He somehow pushed himself further and faster. Kagura could be doing something to Kagome right then.

He knew they were close. Really close. He could smell Kagome's sweet scent all around these trees. He ran past a tree and then he saw them. Kagome seemed to be struggling against Kagura. Inuaysha was happy that Kagura wasn't retailiating. She seemed to be reluctant to hurt her even the slightest bit. "Inuyasha...I know you're there. Come out." came Kagura's cold voice.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha ran much faster at Kagome's voice. Inuyasha was just about to pull Kagome away from Kagura when she was pulled out of his reach. Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha..." Kagura taunted. "I need you to listen to me..." she said. Inuaysha growled. There was no way he was going to listen. "Then you can have the human back..." Inuaysha cursed. Now what? If he went for Kagome, Kagura could do something to her, or just fly away.

"What do you want?" he growled bad temperedly.

**Author's note:** I apoligize a billion times. It's short, I know! But...I have severe writiers block. I will try my hardest to post this weekend, okay? Well...yeah!


	7. Kagome's fear

**Whats most important**

**Chapter VII**

Hmm...well...I have a uniform that looks like Kagome's...but I owning them, I do not...

**Author's note:** Hey! I am back! And I am still having writers block. Sorry. Truly am. But I will try to write. So...let's give it a shot! I am so slow! I sincerely apoligize. I've been having….issues. Sorry. Oh...and thank you to all of those who put me on their lists! You have no idea how good that makes me feel!

Reviewer responses

**Kariryuna14:** Hey! Thank you so much for reviewing! You completely made my day! No one reviewed that chapter yet and I thought everyone stopped reading but I got yours and I was so happy! So thank you! Yay! It makes me feel so happy that I'm on your lists! Wahoo!

**Koraq:** I'll try to make the sentences longer. Sometimes it give the sentences different impact if they're shorter, but...whatever. Yes...everyone does have writers block, but I get it bad...Thanks for reviewing!

**Swatchick:** Yay! Thank you so much! I am so glad you like it! Yay! Sorry I made you wait...

Inuyasha glared at Kagura while he waited for her to answer. Kagura just smirked at his impatience. Kagome watched Inuyasha nervously. She was just as confused as Inuyasha, maybe even a bit more. Kagura was holding her arm tight, so she couldn't get away.

Kagura stared at Inuyasha. "I know you would like to vanquish Naraku..." she started.

Inuyasha growled bad temperedly. 'Well duh!' he thought. "What of it?" he yelled. Kagura glared at him.

"We could trick him..." she said. "You would get your human back and I would be free." she explained. "I'd give her to you. I can tell you want Naraku dead almost as much as I do." Inuyasha stared. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to have Kagome back, but there was a large chance this was a trick Naraku set up.

Kagura walked into Naraku's castle. "Naraku!" she yelled out. She hadn't seen him anywhere. She had Kagome in her arms, and she appeared to be out cold.

"Kagura..." came the icy voice of Naraku. She turned around and he was directly behind her. "I see you actually brought the girl this time." Kagura looked at him for a moment with pure hatred, then nodded. He watched her for a moment, then said, "You know what to do with her." He then walked away, leaving Kagura to her own business.

Kagura carried Kagome into another room. It was dark and cold. Kagura put Kagome down on the floor in the corner. She looked at Kagome for a moment before she walked to the door. She pushed the heavy stone door closed. The door was extremely heavy and Kagura doubted Kagome could move it. When she thought about it, she doubted any human could move it.

Kagome woke up hours later. It was dark and she was having troubles seeing. She wasn't sure where she was, but she hoped their plan worked. She realized she was in chains, no longer laid on the floor. There was a gag in her mouth so she couldn't cry out. The chains held her in a standing position and she felt weak from being held up. She was thankful her feet could reach the ground, for if they hadn't she probably would've suffocated. Yet, as she stood there, she felt weird. She slowly realized it was because of the chains. They were quite loose.

She wondered how long she had been here. She felt uncomfortable and she wondered how she had ever been able to sleep like this. She didn't understand much of what was going on, but she held onto the fact that she was helping. They needed to be rid of Naraku, and her being here helped.

She looked up when she heard the large door being open. Light flooded through the dark room. Kagome didn't dare shield her eyes, for she could be caught off guard by who was coming in. She could swear she saw movement out of the corner of her eye as soon as the light entered the room. She idly wondered if it was a rat. She grimaced at the thought. But this place did seem to be rat-friendly.

She saw Naraku enter the room. He wasn't wearing his gorilla fur. He seemed to stand in the doorway for a moment with the light around him. Kagome couldn't help but think that it was just like a cliché from some bad movie. However, her fear of the dangerous demon made those thoughts subside quick.

He began walking toward her and she had a sharp intake of breath. He had a creepy gleam in his eye and it was downright terrifying. He walked closer so he stood hardly inches before her. He looked at her menacingly, and she felt her blood run cold at the look in his eyes.

**Author's note: **I know, I know! It was horribly short! And for that I apologize. And for the cliffy. I hate them too. I shall try to update soooooooo soon! Really hard, I shall try! I promise!


	8. Kagome's surprise

**Whats most important**

**Chapter VIII**

Grr. I do not own Inuyasha. Just this plot…

**Author's note:** Hey! Ya know, as I was writing this, I became very mad at myself because Inuyasha had done something very OOC. So…I'm sorry. I was stupid, but I can't really fix it now.

Naraku smirked and walked up to Kagome, so he stood inches before her. She tried her hardest to hide her fear. She glared at him as he stared down on her. She tried to pull out of her chains and she was actually almost able to do it. They were quite loose, and she knew if she had enough time, she would be able to get out of it, but right now, with Naraku in front of her, she knew time was a thing she did not have.

Naraku smirked at her and she shivered, but not because of the cold. His eyes seemed to bore into her very soul, and it was unnerving. She wanted to get away, but she couldn't. She stood there, completely confused. She never remembered being captured, yet here she was. She vaguely remembered Inuyasha talking to Kagura, but after…nothing.

She looked up at Naraku, glaring. He smirked and spoke. "You're Inuyasha's girl…perfect." His smile sent shivers down her back and into her very heart. She held back a scream with a single thought. Inuyasha would come for her, yet she refused to say it. That would just show she was helpless…which she refused to do.

Naraku looked down at her, almost condescendingly. He spoke again. "And there are other things you can be good for. After all…you are a woman." Kagome felt like she would be sick at his words. It was disgusting even thinking about that. Naraku stared down at her, smirking once more. She tried to get away, but as she was chained to the wall, it was impossible.

He lifted his hand and touched her cheek. She shuddered at his touch and did the only thing she could think of. She spit at him. He stared at her. "What impudence from a useless wench!" he yelled. He then looked at her with malice. "I shall have to teach you better." He lifted his hand and prepared to strike her in the face. She saw him smirk and she saw the hand coming to her cheek quickly, but she shut her eyes.

She heard a loud noise, but no pain came to her cheek. Nothing had happened to her. She slowly opened her eyes, and when she saw what had happened, she gasped.

**Author's Note:** Short; I know. I'm sorry. But this story is almost done!


	9. Inuyasha's amazingness

**Whats most important**

**Chapter IX**

Hmm...Inuyasha...searches through toybox hm...a sock...a blanket...a power ranger...batman...a bar of gold...Nope! No Inuyasha. I don't even own the toybox I just narated looking through. pouts

**Author's note:** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't really updated. It's been a little hectic. So...yeah. And school started up again. And I am also getting ready to move. Grrr. And then there's my sister's wedding, which although it's a good thing, it still takes up time. Oh well. Hope you like it! gasp I just realized I didn't have responses for the last chapter...sorry. I'll reply here!

Reviewer Responses

**Arkynox:** Hah! I say that all the time! But those stupid demons never listen to me! bows Thanks!

**Clouds of the Sky:** Hey! Sorry...I just have trouble writing long ones when I need to post...so...sorry. I need someone to remind me and junk...But thanks for the review!

**Izzy:** Hey! Yay! Thank you! I read that and I jumped aroud the room like a hyper leprachaun for like two hours! But yeah. Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Swatchick:** Sorry! I didn't mean it to be so short. It just ended up that way...I'll try to make 'em longerer! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kairiyuna15:** Hey! Sorry it took so long. Heehee. But I'll try to make this one longer! Thanks! Oh, and I didn't even know I didn't accept anonymous reviews! Thanks for telling me! hugs

**Celestial Dreamstar:** Now, what would be the fun of telling you! Thanks for the review!

**Branch of tree la:** Yay! I'm glad you like my sad little joke. I'll try to put more in! And comedy can brighten everything! Actually...I might put a few fun things into this chapter!

Kagome looked over at where Naraku was. He had been tackled to the ground...by someone with _black_ hair. Her first thoughts were that it was the new moon, the day Inuyasha turned human. But...it wasn't. Not unless she had been out for...weeks. What was going on?

That's when she felt it. She sensed that it was definately NOT Inuyasha. Inuyasha made her feel calm, but this was...

Naraku seemed to overpower the one on him and threw them across the room. Kagome looked up. It was...Kagura? Kagura growled. Kagome looked over to see Naraku. He saw the one who attacked him, and smirked.

"Kagura, you dare attack me?" he said, that creepy smile stuck on his face. She growled again. He flung himself at her, ready to take her down. He was about the grab her throat, when...CLUNK!

Naraku fell, after having a **large** rock thrown at his head. He fell over, and before he could see who it was, Inuyasha stood before him. _"YOU!"_ Naraku yelled out.

"Who were you expecting?" he asked. "Some other half-demon coming to tear you apart?" He smirked and pulled out the Tetseiga. "Today is the day we rid this world of you, Naraku."

Kagome smiled triumphantly when she saw Inuyasha. However, something moving around by her ear called to her attention to. "Myouga?" she asked, completely confused. "_You're_ here?" she asked, amazed he would brave...well, anything actually.

"Of course I am." he answered her, as if he would never run away from anything. Kagome could hardly hold back a scoff. He stared at her angrily. He tried to look dignified once again, which he failed at miserably, looking like a overblown balloon on a stick. "I am here because Naraku is to be destroyed today."

Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha forced you, huh?" she asked.

Myouga simply looked away in response. He began busying himself with the chains, trying to get her down. Meanwhile, she looked back to Inuyasha, adoration in her eyes.

Inuyasha growled and chraged for Naraku. However, he nimbly slipped out of the way. Inuyasha growled again and lunged, this time catching him in the shoulder, causing some blood to pour out. Naraku looked at the blood and his eyes narrowed on Inuyasha.

Kagome noticed Naraku seemed to have a few places in his body were his jewel shards were concentrated. In his chest there was at least fifteen, in his left leg there was about eight, and in his right arm there was ten. She was about to tell Inuyasha, but something covered her mouth. A gross, repulsive, white, furry hand stopped her speaking.

Inuyasha noticed Naraku covering Kagome's mouth. He growled agrily and jumped over, ounding both his fists into the crown of Naraku's head. Naraku fell to the floor before he stood once more, standing a little wobbly. "Don't _ever_ touch her!" Inuyasha yelled at the figure before him. He was almost sure he saw Naraku smirk.

Kagome now tried to tell Inuyasha where the jewel shards were, but no sound came from her mouth. She tried again, but it only resulted in a choking sound. She gasped; her air was not coming in properly. She would be okay to breathe for at least a little while, but it was impossible for her to speak.

Inuyasha looked back at her. _What was wrong with her? _He growled at Naraku. "What did you do!" he yelled. Without waiting for an answer, he tried to slash Naraku across the chest. Naraku dodged and Inuyasha missed his chest, but he did manage to cut up his arm fairly badly. Inuyasha took this time to look quickly at Kagome, a look of concern passing over his face.

Kagome felt helpless. Here she was, having Myouga, of all people...er...fleas, untying her, while she was stopped from doing the one thing she could do to help! She felt like screaming until she felt the ropes fall off her. She smiled. Now she could help! But...how?

She looked at Inuyasha just in time to see Naraku dodge another shot of Inuyasha's and punch him in the face. It was odd to think about, but she had hardly ever seen Naraku puch anyone...if ever. She gasped and ran over to Inuyasha, yelling his name. Well, at least, trying to yell. Inuyasha saw her running toward him and he punched Naraku in the face before jumping quickly over to Kagome and moving her further away from Naraku. What could she do?

Author's note: DUN DUN DUN! Um...yeah. Sorry it took so long. But I've decided to make sure to work for at LEAST a half hour (hopefully longer) and such. Soo...review and I'll get back to you. And I was thinking if someone would just mail me and tell me to write more if it's taking too long. And really, I'd like someone to do that. So...thanks for reading! Sorry for the cliffy too. I figured you'ld rather want this than nothing at all. So...yeah. And the last chapter might be the last one. And I plan to start soon!


	10. Naraku's problems

-1**What's Most Important**

**Chapter X**

I do not own Inuyasha, but my birthday is coming up in two weeks. Who knows?

**Author's Note:** Hey! I am sooo sorry; it's been like forever since I last posted. There has been so much going on, like my sister moving half way across the country, like four computer crashes (stupid brothers), I've had a bunch of exams and my stuff kept getting deleted off the computer. And some other stuff I forgot about. Anyway, thank you so much for waiting around for me. I love you all! gives you all cookies On with the story!

Reviewer Responses

Clouds of the Sky: Heh, thanks. I'm glad you like it...or didn't not like it. Sorry it did take so long. Thanks for the review and whatnot!

Kairiyuna 15: Aww, I'm glad you liked it! It's not quite my best even. But I do try really hard on it and it's nice to see people compliment it. Again, sorry it took so long. Thanks for reviewing and such.

Sesshoumarus fluffy mate: Heh, thanks for liking it. The new chapter is out now I s'pose. Thanks for reviewing!

Inuyasha set Kagome on the ground and raced back to Naraku. _'I have to finish this soon; something seems wrong with Kagome.'_ he thought to himself. "What did you do to her!" he yelled at Naraku again, taking a quick glance at Kagome, who sat on the floor gasping.

"Inuyasha, what's the problem anyway? She's just a stupid human." Naraku answered, laughing evilly. Inuyasha didn't waste time to answer. He launched himself at Naraku, preparing to slice his head off. Naraku dodged easily, laughing some more. Inuyasha growled, swiping his sword again, this time scraping Naraku is his chest. Naraku bounded back a few feet away before more could be done.

Kagome looked up. Naraku had a shallow slash in his chest. Maybe Inuyasha would be okay without her help. But….it never hurt to help. She looked around and spotted Myouga. The flea looked at her, holding something in the hands, dragging it across the floor towards her. He walked into the light and Kagome saw it was her bow and a single arrow. She tried to say something, but couldn't, so she looked at him quizzically.

Myouga stood up, shoving them both before her. "Master Inuyasha…._asked_ me to bring them for you." he said. Kagome nodded and picked them up, fighting back a coughing fit. Something told her coughing would simply make it less easier to breathe.

Her eyes fell on the slash in Naraku's chest. She smirk a little and fit her arrow into her bow, pointing towards Naraku. She may not be able to talk, but she would still help. …or maybe not. Inuyasha kept jumping in between them, not realizing she was trying to help. Well, being able to tell him to get out of the way would be quite useful right now. Why would he want her to have her bow if he kept getting in the way.

She kneeled on one leg and pulled the string taught, planning on being ready for when Inuyasha got out of the way. She saw Inuyasha dodge a tentacle of Naraku's and Kagome smiled. Now was her chance. She let the arrow fly straight at the cut into Naraku's chest, praying Inuyasha didn't jump in it's way.

She smiled triumphantly when the pink glowing arrow flew into the cut Naraku had previously gotten. Naraku flew back and hit the wall. Inuyasha smirked and was holding him to the wall, the flat of his sword to his neck. He looked back a moment to see Kagome gasping behind him. Kagome let off a cough and found she was right, as pain instantly shot through her throat and felt her lungs constrict. "What did you do to her!" he yelled once again to the demon before him.

"_I_ didn't do anything." Naraku answered, smirking. "My poison did it." He was about to laugh, but a gasp came instead as he felt something horribly uncomfortable in his chest. He looked down over Inuyasha blade and remembered when he saw the arrow. The human girl Inuyasha traveled with had purifying arrows. He could feel his body changing. He was going to revert back to his true form. The one he hadn't been since…..so long.

Naraku used his last bit of strength to push Inuyasha from him and threw himself into the darkness. Perhaps…in his true form he could get away, run somewhere Inuyasha couldn't. He would have to get away.

Inuyasha landed on the ground and was back up in a millisecond. He threw himself to where Naraku had gone. Naraku stood in the darkness, pulling out the arrow, hoping he could get his strength back before he changed completely.

**Author's Note:** I know it was pretty short and I'm sorry. I'll continue it really soon. I just figured I'd give this to you guys for now. Less waiting for you. I had it a few days ago...but I couldn't upload it.I hope you liked it!


	11. Inuyasha's Decision

**What's Most Important**

**Chapter XI**

I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters, I just like to steal them and mess with their lives.

**Author's Note:** Okay, I can't even give any valid excuses. Well...I guess I can give a few, but none that should justify all of my prolonged absense. I did plan on writing it over and over, and I actually did start, but issues with saving and brothers being dumb messed that all up. All I can say is I'm really, really sorry and I hope I never do that again. In fact, for a while I won't start any new stories, but I'll be fixing up my old ones especially 'You Only Get One Shot' and I will give it chapters. Also, it should have a sequel later. I think I'm going to write out my entire stories from now on before I upload the chapters. Thanks to those who are still reading and reviewing.

Reviewer Responses

_Kairiyuna15:_ I'm glad you liked it, even if it was short. And I am sorry I took so long, but thankful you seem sypathetic. Thanks for reviewing.

_Clouds of the Sky:_ I'm am happy you seemed to like it and also sorry it took so long. Thank you.

Inuyasha looked frantically around the room, without managing to see a single sign of where Naraku had gone. His golden eyes swept over the room carefully, until finally landing on Kagome. He sheathed his sword before dropping to his knees before her, trying to see how he could help. He watched her as she seemed to choke on the very air she needed so badly, cursing Naraku every nanosecond of it. He searched her face to see if she had any idea what to do, but she simply stared at him helplessly, having no idea. Inuyasha cursed before Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder, looking at him. She gave him a look as she supressed the pain, before motioning at the door. She wanted him to go after Naraku.

Inuyasha wanted so bad to say something, to even tell her he simply couldn't, but he knew it was all he could do. Kagome wasn't going to get better just because he was with her, but perhaps Naraku had some way to save her, and Inuyasha would _persuade_ him into telling him how. He stood up and looked down at her, still indicisive. She nodded to him, motioning to the door again. He turned and noticed Myouga, sitting beside Kagome.

"Myouga!" he said, as if amazed by the flea's very being. Myouga's eyes widened, thinking his master was planning somethig dangerous as if he wanted to send him after Naraku and stay with Kagome himself. "You stay with Kagome. See if you can remove the poison." he orded the flea. Myouga nodded eagerly; this was much better than going after Naraku. He had removed poison from Kagome before, but this poison didn't seem to be in her blood, but in her air. Could he stop it?

Inuyasha waited no longer, immediately running to the door, taking one last look at the helpless Kagome, before continuing the follow the path he could smell. Kagura followed him, planning to stop at nothing to destroy Naraku.

--

Naraku sat in a room in his palace, trying to catch his breath. He watched in horror as one of his tentacles seemed to shrivel into a leg resembling a spiders. He was changing back. Reverting into his original form was not optional, not with having a half insane half demon in his palace. Not to mention Kagura seemed to finally have a change at her goal, as he was too weak to go get her heart. Not to mention, he was sure he could not leave his hiding place.

Then it hit him. He hadn't covered his scent when he had fled! He had simply left it as he was already in indescribible pain and couldn't think straight. He was horrified as he began changing faster. Inuyasha was coming for sure already; he could almost taste his muderous intent. He felt himself revert more, and knew he could not fight. He had to flee. He looked to see a hole beside him. Perhaps all hope wasn't lost.

--

Kagura raced after Inuyasha, amazed even he could run as fast as he was. He was running at least twice as fast as she had ever seen his run. She wondered idly if it was from adrenaline, before shaking her head. Now was not the time to think of such things, she needed to focus on staying in Inuyasha's pace. She watched him break through a door Naraku had traveled though, not wanting to waste half a second on opening it. Kagura jumped through it after him, only run into his back.

Kagura looked around. They were in a simple room; well, if you could call it a room. It was more of a closet, and a very small one at that. It was perfectly empty, but reeked of Naraku's stench. Inuyasha repeatedly sniffed the air, before dropping on all fours and smelling the floor. He stared at the floor. "His scent changed here." he said, seemingly talking to himself rather than her. He looked around for a window, a hidden door, anything. But alas, there was nothing; the only disfigure in the wall being a tiny hole. Inuyasha looked at the hole, wondering if it was some sort of trick. Perhaps it could be opened or...something. He looked in the hole and only saw black, but smelled Naraku.

Kagura watched him, confused. He simply stared at a hole. What was he doing? Inuyasha immediately punched through the wall, breaking it apart, before extracting a fist. He pulled his hand closer to him, before glaring at the tiny flea in his hand. It smelled like Naraku. He didn't remove his gaze from the flea, yet spoke to Kagura. "Did Naraku ever create any more incarnations? Ones that are fleas?"

Kagura was taken off guard before noticing the flea enclosed between Inuyasha's fingers. "Not that I know of."

"Thought so." he said, before vanishing, back in the direction towards Kagome. Kagome and Myouga.

--

"This hardly makes sense!" Myouga said, watching the new flea in Inuyasha's hand. Kagome watched also; now breathing, but still supressing much pain and not aquiring as much air as she would have liked. Myouga had been able to get some of the poison that had infused with her blood, but had no way to clear out her air fully. Inuyasha had rushed to the two after finding the flea, and after showing him to Myouga, he learned more quite quickly.

"So, what do you know about him?" Inuyasha asked eagerly, squishing the unknown flea a bit.

"Hanzatsu." Myouga said in wonder. "He's my cousin. He's been missing for...quite some time."

"Since he bacme Naraku." Inuyasha said, staring at him. He could hardly believe it. Kagome made a noise that no one could quite understand, most likely since she couldn't speak much more than a gurgle.

"_That_ is the man I have been enslaved by? An insignificant flea?" Kagura scoffed, saying the very thing Kagome had been thinking herself.

A tiny squeak interrupted them, coming from the flea recently identified as Hanzatsu. "Uh...No! I'm simply Myouga's cousin! I was uh...kidnapped! Yeah, kidnapped by Naraku!"

Inuyasha's only reaction was slapping his open palm on the ground, the flea who used to be Naraku underneath it. "Tell me how to cure Kagome, NOW!" he screamed to his palm.

The flea squirmed before saying something. Inuyasha lifted his palm to let him speak, still holding onto one of the flea's legs. "You can cure her by...AHHHRRGG!" he screamed, before biting Inuyasha's finger. Inuyasha was about to retaliate by squishing the flea, but Myouga beat him to him, pulling him out of the way of Inuyasha's hand.

"What are you doing, Myouga!" Inuyasha growled angrily.

"You cannot crush him or he will not help us at all. You need him for Kagome." Hanzatsu pulled away from Myouga, who in turn got angry, and to everyone's surprise, punched him in the face with a tiny flea hand.

Hanzatsu smirked. "Do what you want, I cannot cure the worthless human." He seemed to realize he was not in the best postion to speak as so. He gulped before being hit my Myouga once more. Inuyasha was alarmed as a choking sound behind him. He looked to see Kagome seeming to having problems breathing again. Inuyasha cursed before thinking of something. He ran from the room, taking Kagome with him.

--

They sat in the room Inuyasha had found Hanzatsu, Inuyasha picking up the jewel shards the flea had dropped in his hurry to get away. It turned out he cared about his insignificant life too much to keep them. He handed them to Kagome, who purified them and was amazed as they combined to finish the flawless Shikon Jewel. She looked at it and handed it to Inuyasha.

_'He can become a full fledged demon now.' _she thought, saddened. _'But I can't hold him back from what he truly wants.'_

Inuyasha looked at her with deep golden eyes, before leaning over and hugging her. _'Our last hug while he's still half human.'_ She hardly even noticed her breathing problems, only magnified by horrid drama.

Inuyasha held the jewel. He closed his eyes and wished. A faint pink light engulfed them. Kagome passed out immediately, not being able to stand both her shortness of air and the huge aura coming from the Shikon.

--

"Now what to do with you..." Myouga said, grinning at the flea. He held him out to Kaede, who took him, looking at the ugly menace. She planned on making a rosary for Hanzatsu, to make it so he could never overtake a human again. It turned out when the demons had eaten Onigumo's soul, the flea had interrupted and outwitted them, dominating Onigumo's body. Thus, Naraku was born, only to become what he had once been.

"Oh, it seems someone is getting better." Kaede observed, as she saw the teenage human girl shift, beginning to gain consiousness. She sat up and looked around, purely confused.

"KAGOME! You're awake!" screamed a tiny, fluffy, fox demon, throwing himself at the girl.

"Shippou!" Kagome yelled in return. She held the fox in her arms, looking around. She remembered what had happened and sighed. "What happened to Inuyasha?" she asked, fearing he had become overcome.

"What do you think happened, Stupid girl." said an arrogant boy behind her. She gasped and turned to see Inuyasha behind her. She threw herself off the futon she had previously been occupying and into Inuyasha's chest, poor Shippou falling to the ground. "You're still here!" she said in amazement.

"Of course." he said, hiding his face as his skin tinged a bit at Kagome's embrace. "I'm not going to use the wish to help a helpless girl and not see how it turned out.

She stared in amazement before hugging him, not caring about the others silently watching them.

--

"What!" a green demon known as Jaken said, surprised. He picked up the flea, not noticing the snickering of people and demons encased in the bushes. The flea had a sign in kanji written on it: _Jaken's new Subordinate_

Jaken smirked and stetched out the tiny flea, immediately waking it from it's forced sleep. "Subordinate, huh?" said the creepy demon, looking at it. He began asking the demon questions, to which the flea only glared at him. Jaken then shook him, yelling "Listen to me!" The rosary on the fleas neck glowed as the flea immediately looked at Jaken, now forever forced to listen to Jaken every time he asked.

----

**Author's Note:** Well, this chapter ends my story. This chapter seemed a lot funnier in my head, not to mention much shorter. I s'pose this is okay. I wanted to give Jaken something; that wierd little fron...thing. I hope you enjoyed it and wait for my new stories. Thanks for reading!


End file.
